Oposites Attract
by Colorora
Summary: Elsa and Anna are both pregnant with their first child, but little do they know that Elsa's child has not snow and ice but Fire powers. The child quickly discovers what a danger she is and closes the gates by her own free will.
1. Chapter 1

" Oh my god! " said Anna when she heard the news.

" Yeah, I'm pregnant " Elsa said as Anna did a little happy dance around the library. Elsa giggled.

Anna suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking very worried and scared.

" Whats wrong Anna? " Elsa asked as she came to sit her down.

" W- what if she has powers? What if we have to close the gates again? " Anna said very worried.

" I can train her easily, I'm sure " Elsa said with her cool and collected look and tone she always had.

After a while of silence Anna finally piped up again. With a happier tone.

" I'v got more news! " she said with a little bit of worry,

" What? " Elsa said.

" I am too! " ( Elsa= 23 Anna=22 )

They all screamed and danced around the room until Kristoff and Elsa's husband ( Jake ) came in and they told them the news. They spent the whole evening celebrating with little idea of what would happen with Elsa's child.


	2. Chapter 2

( 9 months later )

" Annaaaaaa " oooooo my goooood " " ANNA IT'S STARTING! " Elsa yelled from the library, she was going into labor, Anna, who was feeding her baby Delilah at the time heard Elsa's scream and rushed to wherever she was.

" oh my god! Elsa! No way! "

" YES WAY, HELP ME ANNA! "

" um um ok just breath " " JAKE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE ELSA IS GOING INTO LABOR " Anna said

Jake and Kristoff were keeping it classy at the golf court that was thankfully right outside of the library. They ran in as fast as they possibly could and dragged along Olaf ( who was playing with the butterfly's ) they all crowded around her.

" Olaf, go get the royal nurse, any nurse! " Alex said with confidence. Elsa let out a cry of pain. While wanna was off to get Delilah Olaf had returned with a nurse and a doctor. The baby was delivered and was healthy but there was a small problem when anybody tried to hold her, she phisicly burned them.

" ouch! " elsa said looking at her hand, it was red, she was in no mood for more pain.

" she has miledly burned you " said the nurse.

" how is that even possible? " Elsa said, " i'd expect if she set off a little ice bomb around her but burning people? "

" maybe your stomach is just really hot because most of you is projecting all the stuff that keeps it miled tempeture? " Anna said,

" yeah we'll wait a week and see hiw she is then " responded Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

( 5 years later, yes, there will be lots of time jumps till Elsa's baby is 18 )

Elsa's baby had always burned people when touched but people just had to wear gloves, Olaf started melting, a lot. Elsa had named her child Kelsey and until they were 5 Delilah and her were great friends.

" but muuuuuuum you never let me do ANYTHING! " Kelsey said

" because you're not old enough " Elsa said

" but Deliah does it! " Kelsey fought back

" I just don't like the idea of you performing on stage, what is you get stage fright and freeze at the very last moment? " Elsa said

" I. don't. CARE! " Kelsey said loudly stomping her foot on the ground making a small fire underneath her foot.

" m-mum what just happened? "

Elsa ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

" Anna! Anna! "

" What? What happened Elsa did someone get hurt? "

" i-its Kelsey, she has powers, " Elsa said panting, she just realized she had run halfway through the castle looking for Anna.

" why are you so suprised by that? You expected it! " Anna said.

" because, " she said panting " its not ice " i-its fire. She was really mad at me because I wouldnt let her go in the school play, and she " she stopped to breath " god i need to work out " " she stomped her foot and fire it set the ground around her on fire. " Elsa said.

" Well that explains the burny touchey thing " said Anna trying to comfort her sister, but she herself was very confused and startteled.

A few hours later...

" look Kelsey, we need to talk " Anna said,

" about earlier today " Elsa said.

" Mommy? What happened? " Kelsey said with fear, she had stayed in her room the rest of the day in her room.

" Look you don't have to be afraid, I do a similer thing " Elsa said, creating a snowball with her powers, this had been the first time she had shown her powers to her child, she didn't want Kelsey to be afraid of her.

Kelsey was more afraid of herself than her mother, she finally understood why she never touched her. Elsa reached out for her,

" no! I'm only gonna hurt you! " Kelsey said, her fear grew every second, she was grabbing on the edge of her seat, finally her fear grew to a point where her seat was set on fire, Elsa put it out quickly. Kelsey started crying and Anna and Elsa decided to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

(1 week later)

"Elsa, are you SURE she can make this decision on her own? " Anna said, Elsa had decided to let Kelsey choose her own way of doing things.

"I'm sure she can, I didn't get to and look what happend to me! " Elsa said, she wanted Kelsey to start dealing with her powers ASAP.

"Elsa, please think this through more! " Anna said, she was convinced Kelsey was way too young.

Elsa had told Kelsey about how her powers scared her too but now that she has control over them she can create beautiful things and the story of her coronation and how isolating herself was most defiantly not the answer.

"I have Anna, I'v done 1 week of thinking about this subject. And this is my final choice. "Elsa said sternly, Anna knew there was no point in arguing.

"Well I guess we should tell her now then." Anna said. As they were walking through the corridors to her room they were both thinking about how this could go horribly wrong. When they finally reached the door on the other side of the castle "knock knock knock "

" Go away! " Kelsey responded.

( In the tune of the last verse of " do you wanna build a snowman " )

"Kelsey, please I know you're in there me your aunt just wanna say, that we are both here for you, were not afraid of you, just let us in if you can gain control, then you can just lead a normal life. " Elsa stopped there because the door had opened a crack with Kelsey's eye peeking through.

" Ok what do you want? " Kelsey said

" We just came to say that you can make your own decision on what you want to do, it's all up to you, we trust you'll make the correct decision. Ok? " Elsa said with as much love as she could.

" K " Kelsey said

( three weeks later )

Kelsey took as deep breath as she knocked on the door to her mother's room. She was eating breakfast in bed, like she did every Saturday morning.

" Come in " Elsa said.

" I have come to a decision " Kelsey said trying to sound professional but failing because of her tiny voice.

" Oh great what is it? " Elsa said thankfully, she was losing sleep over the subject.

" I want to close the gates " Kelsey said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what? " Elsa said. "No, n ,n ,n, n, NO" "you do NOT want to do that Kelsey."

Why Not? Kelsey asked, You did and you became the bestest queen ever!

Both Anna and Elsa tried to persuade Kelsey into doing something, _anything_, other than close the gates, they knew it would not be fun, healthy or at all good for the kingdoms economy and people to close the gates for another 16 years. After a months of trying they finally gave in. Two weeks after the gates closed Delilah came to Kelsey's door,

(sings the first verse of do you wanna build a snowman)

Kelsey sighed she wished she could come out so when Delilah did the same thing the next day she said,

"Of course I wanna build a snowman, there I've said it, I've confessed, but I need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide I know its for the best, you know you're still my best friend, I wish that I could be out there by your side, of course I wanna build a snowman, if I could I'd build a snowman"

( HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE TIME SKIP )

Every day Delilah continued to ask Kelsey to build a snowman ( 2nd verse redone in Kelseys response from this video: watch?v=8fD82_uiITw no 3rd verse because having no Annna and Elsa dead would have to make me rewrite the entire plot of what I had in mind for oncoming chapters )


End file.
